March of the Tailed Beasts Kyuubi's Speech
by Dada-chan
Summary: After Akatsuki get all the tailed beasts, they break free and run to destroy the world. But, this time they form a powerful team of demons. War songs, poems or legends about the most powerful creatures. R&R Starts with Kyuubi's Speech.
1. Chapter 1

March of the Tailed Beasts

We are creatures from deep Hell

We don't feel nor do we care.

We burn, flood and blow and smash

All the buildings we will crash.

We are creatures without soul

As it had been ripped so long ago.

We were prodigies, we're smart

Against us you can't win the fight.

From one to nine, that long it takes,

Before you're facing your deaths.

We don't spare, nor we kill fast

You feel pain until your heart beats last.

After me, my cruel pals,

Follow me and kill the mass.

As I said to them already,

For this fight they're never ready.

Follow me, as my 9 tail swing,

Come and hail me, for me sing.

'Cause I'm the greatest beast for all.

Under me the world will fall.

And as I, the nine-tailed beast

Say this, you should raise your fist.

This was my speech, now go and kill

For this is the Kyuubi's will.


	2. Ichibi Shukaku

Legend of the Ichibi

Ever heard of the demon of the Sand?

Ever heard of the evil on Suna's land?

Ever heard of the mighty one-tailed beast?

Ever heard of the sand that can form mist?

Eyes of the demon, never to sleep

Always awake, open to keep.

Smallest of pupils, look like they're drawn.

Look deep in them and in sand you will drown.

So much hate, power so raw

It's the most evil thing you ever saw.

Slow, painful deaths without an escape.

As much torture as your body can take.

I am Shukaku, the one tailed beast

A feather-light touch is like a punch with the fist.

One swing of my tail and you'll all be wiped out,

You'll die while I watch, evil smirk on my mouth.

Buried inside sand, deep underground,

It's no point to fight, you'll never get out.

You have annoyed me and I want revenge.

You will die slowly by the hand of the demon sage.


	3. Hachibi

Hachibi's Poem of Pain

Hardened by war,

I feel no emotion.

I am nothing more

Than a human portion.

I once had a life

Which was forcefully taken.

I once had a wife,

For a murderess she was mistaken.

They took me to war,

They killed my spouse.

And I returned sore

To find no house.

They turned me into this

And I despise myself.

I'll torture them all

Until they kill their selves.

Power of darkness,

Power of light,

I am the monster

You can not fight.

I am the bull

With too many tails.

I a the proof

Of humans' mistakes.

I am no longer kind,

I do no longer feel.

You've broken my mind

And I intend to kill.

Six tails too many

Or one tail to least,

You are my enemy

'cause I'm the ox beast.


	4. Gobi

Gobi's Simple Wishes

What is your problem

If I'm not one of yours?

And what is your problem

If I dislike wars?

Is it a great deal

If I don't wanna fight?

Does it really mean

Anything that in the end I might?

I told you already

That I don't like battles.

Blood makes me queasy

Kunai make me flustered.

But being like this,

He orders, I do.

Fine. I'm the beast

Be scared! Run! Boo!

See, they don't even flinch

What about scream or run?

My tail they now pinch

And are carefree and laugh.

I'm not as scary,

As horrid as the rest.

My will is to be merry

But to kill is my quest.

Damn my extra tails,

I wanna be normal.

I want to run in the forest

And be a plain mammal.


	5. Nibi Nekomata

Nekomata no Nibi

As you might now,

Cats are pure evil.

As you might not now

This cat is the devil.

I'm more than a feline,

I'm Nekomata Nibi.

The second in line,

You're dead if you meet me.

I'm just plain evil

And you know what they say:

Nothing is the Devil,

Against a woman's rage.

Quiet as a ghost,

I sneak behind you.

My breath, at most

In your ear is all you can hear.

You're trapped like a mouse

And frozen before me.

You're mouse, I am cat

And, hmm, you'll be my meal.

Dada: Sorry it's so short, but I'm kinda out of ideas. I also have to write about Rokubi (6 tails), but I don't have any ideas left. If you can help me, please do so.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Shichibi

Shichibi's Tale

Hah! I'm so evil,

And yet, I am kind.

I might be the devil

Or I might be a saint.

Guess you'll never know

The truth behind this.

My heard is filled with sorrow,

But there's a little love, at least.

Hmm…it's been so long

I can't even remember.

I know I did love

And thought it'd last forever.

But no, he had to die

And leave me with child.

Tears kept falling from my eye,

So I also died.

Not physical death,

Mental that is.

From angst I turned to demon,

From demon to beast.

Do not be afraid,

I'm not like the others.

I'll kiss as I said,

But it'll be fast and painless.

'Cause deep down in there,

There is still me.

The once kind teacher

Is now feared to see.

Is it because of the tails?

Right, I knew it.

They are sharp as nails,

They can cut through your mean.

But I'm the Shichibi,

And I'll make a deal.

If you can kill me,

My tails yours will be.


	7. Sanbi and Yonbi

Sanbi and Yonbi – Song of War

Sanbi: In times of war

You can't ask for more

Than a friend, an ally.

Yonbi:In times of destruction

When you rule the world

You need someone to help with this function.

Both:We are not the same,

Yet we are brothers.

Alone we don't have fame,

But together we don't fear the others.

Cross blooded siblings,

Yet not relatives

We aren't related,

But we're together in this.

Sanbi:Power of Earth,

Come out for me!

Yonbi:Water of death

Kill all you can see!

Both:Together as one

In this cruel world

Get our jobs done

Then suicide. Both.

Three tails plus four

Are seven at all.

One hit you're sore,

Two hits, dead you fall.


End file.
